This is Our Town
by tutorgirl25
Summary: Their parents grew up in the small town of Tree Hill, but these kids are some of the richest kids in southern California. They get what they want and do what they want. But that doesn't mean no drama....it's anything but quiet in Orange County.
1. Prologue

Background: Most of the Scott's moved to California after college. Now, 25 years and 3 kids later, the two families are living in one of the most exclusive developments in all of southern California. They live in huge houses with huge pools right on the beach. They drive fancy cars and send their kids to the best schools around. Perfect, right? Well, yea. Except for the drama that not just the kids cause…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A petite brunette walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around her waist and a little bikini on. She smiled at the maid before walking out the back door and looking at the rather handsome boy swimming in the pool.

"You do know that you have your own pool, right?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Yea, but I like yours better." He said before jumping out of the pool and grabbing a towel.

She walked up to him "About last night……"

"Don't worry about it. I won't say anything." He said honestly before turning and walking away.

"Clay, wait." She said, running up to him.

"Bridget, just don't worry about it." He said in a louder tone "My Dad just got home. I have to go."

Bridget watched him walk away and angrily walked back inside, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Everything okay sweetie?" a beautiful women in a lovely sundress asked.

"Yea, it's fine." Bridget promised her mother.

"Boy problems?" her mother asked, sitting next to her.

Bridget nodded and sighed a big dramatic sigh.

"Trust me Bridget, I had plenty of those when I was your age." Her mother told her.

"You have no idea." A handsome, middle-aged man smiled, walking into the kitchen in a suit and tie.

His wife smiled and kissed him lightly and Bridget stood up "Yea, well I'm not too sure I'm ready to hear those stories. I'm going next door, have a good day at work Dad."

After Bridget walked out the door, her father grabbed a cup of coffee and his briefcase "Well I better get to work." He told his wife, kissing her forehead "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, love you." His wife said with a smile.

"Love you too pretty girl." He said, walking out the door.

Brooke Scott watched her husband Lucas as he left for work and smiled, thinking about how happy she was. She had the perfect family….although every family does have its flaws.

"Ugh, I hate guys!" Bridget stormed back in the house minutes later "Can't they just be honest with girls? Just tell them how they feel and what they want! I mean, it's really not that hard!" she said, stomping up the stairs into her room.

A minute later, the back door opened again "Where's Bridget?" Clay asked.

"In her room." Brooke replied, trying to figure out what was going on "What's wrong with you two?"

But Clay was already halfway up the staircase and didn't answer. So Brooke figured she'd go next door to Clay's house.

Brooke slipped on a pair of flats and walked through the back gate and into the house next door.

"Morning Tutormom." She said with a smile to her friend/sister-in-law, who was sitting at the table.

"Hey Tigger. Is Clay at your house?" Haley Scott asked.

"Yep. And I have no clue what's going on with those two….." Brooke sighed.

-------------------

"What do you want now, Clay? You wanna ruin my life a little more?" Bridget asked as soon as Clay walked in her very large bedroom.

"Bridget c'mon. Do you really think he was gonna be that nice for long? He was drunk and loud and just got finished punching a kid in the face before he came over to you….." Clay told her.

"It doesn't matter! One guy actually might like me….a hot one mind you, and you ruin it!" she screamed at him.

"One guy Bridget? Are you kidding me? Every guy in our god damn school likes you, but you don't even see that. I try to tell you that but of course you don't listen, you never listen. You are worth so much more than him, and so much more than any guy in our school. I wasn't gonna let you hook up with some drunk dude that is a complete ass." Clay yelled at her.

"That's not true Clay, no guy likes me." She said, quieter now.

"Your serious? Look at you Bridget, every guy wants to be with you. You just never care to see it. And anyways, none of them deserve you." Clay said "I'm going home" he said, walking out of her bedroom and back to his house.

"Everything okay?" Brooke asked when Clay walked in.

"Yea, it's fine." Clay said quickly.

"She seemed upset ? It's about a boy?" Brooke asked.

"Is it never not about a boy?" Clay asked Brooke honestly.

"Well she's lucky she has a best friend like you to keep an eye on her." Brooke told him.

"So, we're going to visit Grandma next week." Haley reminded Clay.

"Yea, I remember." Clay said "Your coming right Aunt Brooke?"

"Yea, I'm pretty excited." Brooke said.

"To see Grandma?" Clay asked surprised.

"No….well yea. But more for the 25th reunion." Brooke said, smiling at Haley "I can't believe we're going back!"

Haley sighed "I can't believe it's been 25 years."


	2. Baby Boy

Bridget sighed and waved her hand into Clay's room "Truce?"

Clay looked at Bridget as she walked in his room and sat next to him on the bed "I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely "I just lose myself in the drama sometimes I guess and I do things I wouldn't usually do. I just miss it."

"What?" Clay asked.

"When we were younger, and drama wasn't a problem. All we did all day was go to the beach and play outside." Bridget said "I just wish money and boys and how you looked didn't matter so much."

"Yea, me too. Except it does and there's nothing we can do about it." Clay told her truthfully.

"I know, I know." Bridget said, pausing a second "I'm meeting Julie and people for lunch, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out here. You remembered we're going to Tree Hill next week, right?" Clay asked.

"Now I remember." Bridget said "We need to go shopping to get me some new clothes."

"Bridget, how many times do I need to remind you that your Mom's a fashion designer, and you have a walk in closet the size of most people's master bedrooms." Clay laughed.

"Exactly, and there's still some room for more clothes." Bridget smiled, giving him a wave and walking out the door "I'll tell you girlfriend you said hi!" she screamed back.

When Bridget got downstairs, Haley walked up to her "Hey Aunt Haley." She said with a smaller smile.

"How did he seem?" Haley asked, concerned.

"He seems fine. Or at least he's trying to, but I know there's something…..there's something he's not telling me. And I'm gonna find out what it is, don't worry." Bridget promised quietly, so Clay wouldn't hear.

"Thanks sweetie. You and your mom and dad are coming for dinner tonight, right?" Haley asked.

"It's Uncle Nate's birthday, we wouldn't miss it." Bridget said with a smile, walking out the back door and through the gate to her house

When Bridget got home, she picked up her cell phone and saw the missed call. She dialed the number back and waited until someone picked up.

"Bridget." the voice on the other end sounded upset.

"Kylie, what's wrong?" Bridget asked concerned, already slipping on a pair of flip-flops, ready to run out the door.

"Bridget, please come over here, I need to talk to you." Kylie said, Bridget could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Bridget said, jumping into her Lexus and pulling out of the driveway.

Bridget and Kylie have been best friends since kindergarten. Both girls, along with Clay, had ruled the school since they were five. Bridget was the tall one, with long brown hair the curled slightly, and big blue eyes. Kylie was the petite one. She had brown hair the also curled slightly and fell around her shoulders, and she had big brown eyes. Clay and Kylie started dating in 8th grade, and have dated ever since. They were the perfect couple, they had the kind of love that everyone their age wanted.

Bridget pulled into Kylie's house and walked inside, walking right upstairs to her room.

"Kylie." Bridget said softly, seeing Kylie sitting against the wall, with her head in her hands "Honey, what happened?"

Kylie didn't answer, so Bridget sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her, not saying anything. After a few minutes, Kylie finally lifted her head and looked Bridget in the eye "I'm…..I'm pregnant."

Bridget closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Are you sure?"

Kylie nodded slowly "Yea."

"You've known for a few days, huh?" Bridget asked.

"How'd you know?" Kylie asked, standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well, you haven't been answering my calls or texts in a couple days, and Clay's been acting strange." Bridget told Kylie.

"What am I gonna do, Bridget?" Kylie asked "My parents are gonna kill me. Clay won't talk to me…."

"It's gonna be okay. Clay probably just needs some time, and we're gonna get through this together, okay?" Bridget promised "It's gonna be fine"

"I'm scared Bridget, really scared." Kylie said as Bridget hugged her.

"I know honey, I know." Bridget whispered.

After a while of talking, Bridget looked at the time "I have to get home for dinner. I'll call you later. You want me to talk to Clay for you?"

Kylie nodded and said goodbye to Bridget. Bridget left and went home, walking right over to Nathan and Haley's.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Nate!" Bridget said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Bridget." Nathan said with a smile "You wanna get Clay for me, tell him it's time for dinner?"

Bridget nodded and walked upstairs, walking right into Clay's room "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Clay sighed.

"And you don't think Kylie is?" Bridget asked, hands on her hips.

"I know she is…..but what do I say to her?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, maybe 'I love you, we'll get through this together'?" Bridget suggested.

"I just needed time to think about it." Clay told her "I'm so, so scared Bridget, you have no idea how scary this is."

Bridget walked up to Clay and put her arms around her neck "I know, I'm sorry. I'll help you two, it's gonna be okay." she whispered in his ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right." he said "Let's get downstairs for dinner."

At dinner, Bridget and Clay let the adults talk, and after having cake, Clay stood up "Mom, Dad, can I take a walk real quick, I need to drop something off at Kylie's."

Haley looked at Nathan, and back to Clay "Be back by ten." she said, knowing he wasn't just going to drop something off.

Clay looked at Bridget before he walked out the door and she gave him a small smile, letting him know everything was gonna be okay.

-------------------------------------

The following afternoon, after Bridget woke up, she slipped on her tiny bathing suit and grabbed a towel, walking out back to see if Clay wanted to go to the beach with her. When Bridget opened the back door, she looked out front and didn't see anyone's car in the driveway, but heard the television on.

"Clay!" Bridget said "Let's go to the beach!" she skipping into the family room, and saw Clay, sitting with his back to Bridget, watching a movie "Clay, c'mon." she said, walking in front of the television.

A boy, about Clay's age, and very very good-looking, stared back at her.

"You're not Clay." she said confused, yet with a slight smile.

"And your not Mrs. Scott I'm guessing." the boy said.

"Bridget….Bridget Scott. I'm Nathan and Haley's niece." she offered her hand to the boy "Who are you?"

"Peter…Peter Brady." the boy said.

Bridget couldn't help but notice his gorgeous blue eyes that were almost covered by his shaggy brown hair, and was so glad she changed into her bikini before she came over.

"So, Peter, why are you in Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's house?" Bridget asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well, Mr. Scott dropped me off and told me Mrs. Scott would be home soon. There was a mix up with the foster home and I had no where to go. So Mr. Scott said I could stay here tonight and go back to the foster home tomorrow." Peter told Bridget.

"My mom just talked to Aunt Haley and she's caught at work. So until she gets home, why don't I show you around town?" Bridget offered.

Peter smiled "Okay."

Bridget stood up "Let me go get some clothes on, and I'll meet you in the driveway in two minutes."

Peter watched her as she walked out of the house, smiling wide at how beautiful she was. Not that he liked her or anything, but it was nice to finally get out of the foster home and see a pretty girl.

Exactly two minutes later, Bridget walked outside and met Peter in the driveway "We can walk to the beach, there are some shops and stuff along the beach." she said, walking away. Peter paused for a second, before running after her.

"So, is your foster home around here?" Bridget asked, walking along the beach with Peter.

"Nah, it's pretty far inland. I haven't been to the beach in ages." Peter told her.

"That sucks. I don't know what I'd do without the beach." Bridget told him, making him laugh at how blunt she was.

"Well I didn't go into foster care until I was 14, so I lived at the beach until then. I loved it, I surfed everyday. It's basically all I ever did." Peter said.

"Well you'd fit in well here." Bridget said "Wanna grab something to eat? There's the best food around." Bridget told him, pointing to a small shack.

"Sure." Peter said, following Bridget as she sat at a table outside.

After they ordered, Bridget looked at Peter "So are you gonna get adopted soon?"

"I don't think so. When your 17, it's pretty hard to get adopted. So I'll just go to a few more foster homes before I turn 18, then I'm on my own." Peter said.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car crash a few years ago. I don't have any other family." Peter answered.

"That must've been hard." Bridget said.

"Yea, I guess."

"So, what about a girlfriend?" Bridget asked.

Peter laughed "What about one?"

Bridget smiled "Well it's not like your that bad looking, don't you have one?"

"Nope. I move around too much." Peter answered "What about you? You're a pretty girl."

"Nope. I mean, I've had my share of them. I just can't find the right one." Bridget told him, looking at the time "We better get back, Aunt Haley should be home soon."

They walked back along the beach and headed inside the Scott's house, sitting in the living room to wait for Haley to come home.

When Haley walked in the door, she looked confused at Bridget and the boy sitting next to her "Hey Aunt Haley."

"Um hi Bridget. And you are…..?" she asked Peter.

"Peter Brady." Peter stood up and offered his hand, Haley shook it "Um, Mr. Scott didn't talk to you?" Peter asked Haley.

"About what?" she asked as the front door opened again and Nathan walked in.

"Nathan…..?" Haley turned towards him.

"Oh, right. Hales, come here." he said, taking her hand and walking into the other room.

Bridget looked at Peter "I'm gonna get going. It was nice meeting you Peter."

"You too Bridget Scott." Peter said with a smile.

"Who is that boy?" Haley asked Nathan.

"There's was a problem with the foster home he was in so I told them he could stay for the night." Nathan told her.

"What kind of problem?" Haley asked, concerned.

"Well…." Nathan started, pausing.

"Nathan." Haley said sternly.

"They were gonna send him to jail but then he just got probation and there was a problem with the foster…."

"Jail?!" Haley cut him off "And you let him stay here by himself until I got home?"

"Haley, it's not that bad. It was a mistake and he understood that. He's not a bad kid, he just needs some straightening out, that's all." Nathan promised her.

"Nathan, how long is he staying?" Haley asked, nervous.

"Just tonight." Nathan told her "I think." he added quietly.

Haley sighed "I better start dinner, keep a close eye on him, okay?"

"I will Hales, don't worry." Nathan said as Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Peter, you wanna give me a hand with dinner?" Haley found herself asking Peter, who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a book in his hands.

"Sure, what can I do?" Peter asked.

Haley handed him a pot of potatoes "You can start by peeling these."

Peter took the pot from Haley and brought them to the counter and started peeling them "Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Scott. It really is nice of you."

Haley smiled slightly at him "No problem Peter."

Right as they were about to sit down for dinner, Clay walked in the front door "Sorry I'm late."

"Go wash your hands and sit down." Haley told him.

Clay listened to his mother and walked into the dining room, where his Mom and Dad were sitting….and another boy.

"Um, hi." Clay said, looking at the boy.

"Hi." Peter said with a smile, although he was just as confused as Clay, no one told him the Scott's had a son.

"Clay." Nathan said as Clay sat down at the table "This is Peter. He'll be staying with us tonight."

Clay gave Peter a slight wave and reached for the mashed potatoes.

"Clay." Haley said "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Clay." Clay said, staring at his mother.

"Clay." Haley said sternly, hearing the tone in Clay's voice.

"What?" Clay asked "I'm sorry, I just didn't have a good day."

"I know, you haven't had a good day in a week. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Not here Mom." Clay said, not taking his eyes off his plate.

"Clay, you say that every time I bring it up. What's going on?" Haley asked, not taking her eyes off of her son.

"You wanna know what's wrong Mom? Because I really don't think you do." Clay said angrily.

"Watch your tone." Nathan told him.

Haley ignored Nathan, and Clay's tone. "I'm your mother Clay, I want to know."

"Kylie's pregnant Mom. Happy you know now?" Clay said, standing up and walking up to his room.

Haley put her head in her hands and Nathan sat in silence.

"Peter, would you excuse Mr. Scott and I, we have some things to deal with." Haley said calmly, standing up and walking towards the stairs. Nathan followed.

"Sure, I'll…um, clean up" Peter said, starting to clear the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Haley yelled at her son "Do you ever listen when your father and I talk to you about anything!"

Clay didn't say anything, he just looked at his mom.

"Honestly Clay. We couldn't stress to you enough the dangers of having sex, and not only do you do it, but you get your girlfriend pregnant!" Haley yelled.

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm, letting her know to calm down.

"Do you think I planned it Mom?" Clay asked "I'm scared Mom, and I don't know what to do. It was a mistake, Kylie and I both know that. But it happened and I need to take responsibility for my actions. And that's what I'm gonna do." he said, walking past his parents and towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"To Kylie's." he answered.

"Oh no you're not. You're not leaving your room for a long, long time." Haley told him "Don't even think about walking out that front door.

"Kylie needs me Mom. I'm not gonna let her do this on her own. I'm going over there, now." he said, walking downstairs and out the front door.

Haley fell into Nathan's chest in tears "What happened to our baby boy Nathan?"


	3. I Dont' Wanna Die!

The next morning, Bridget got up and dressed by 6:30. Even though it was Saturday morning, she had trouble sleeping at all last night. She walked outside and up to the beach. She sat on the dune, wearing an oversized shirt with a bathing suit underneath, and holding a big mug filled with hot chocolate. She felt someone behind her, and turned around. "You're up early." She said to Peter with a smile.

"Couldn't sleep. There's was some yelling last night when Clay got home." Peter said, sitting down next to Bridget.

"They never fight. I mean, I just can't believe that this is happening." Bridget ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Bridg, thought I'd find you here" Clay walked up to Bridget and Peter "Hi Peter."

"Hey Clay." Peter said, not making eye contact.

"Sorry I was an ass yesterday." Clay said to Peter.

Bridget stood up and patted the sand off her shirt "Wanna go grab some breakfast at the pier? We can pick Kylie up on the way."

Clay and Peter agreed, they picked up Kylie and went to a little diner for breakfast.

Kylie and Bridget followed the boys into the diner, but Bridget slowed down, taking Kylie's arm "You okay?"

"Not really." Kylie shrugged "Let's just eat breakfast, we can talk later."

Bridget watched sadly as her best friend sat down next to Clay, and Bridget sat next to Peter.

The waitress came up to the table "Hey you guys, the usual?"

Bridget and Clay nodded, and Peter told the waitress what he wanted.

"I'm not gonna have anything." Kylie said "I'm not feeling well."

The waitress smiled and walked away. Every was silent though, all knowing that she had morning sickness. No one knew what to say.

"So Peter." Clay tried to avoid the silence "Are you leaving today?"

"Yea, probably." Peter said "It was nice of your parents to let me stay."

"Yea, well sorry about last night. We aren't usually like that." Clay told him as a kids, around their age walked up to their table.

Clay, Kylie, and Bridget all sighed at the same time "What are you doing Brian?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I just heard the Scott here got his little girlfriend knocked up." Brian said loudly.

Kylie kept her head down, but Bridget and Clay both stared at Brian "Leave Brian." Bridget said sternly.

"So, did you do it on purpose Scott? So she wouldn't leave your scrawny ass?" Brian asked.

Clay stood up "Get the hell out of here." He said, getting into Brian's face.

"Chill out, I was just gonna say congrats on ruining your little girlfriend's life just because you don't want her to leave you." Brian said innocently.

Clay was done with this conversation, he punched Brian right in the face.

"Clay!" Bridget yelled, jumping up to grab him.

Clay ignored Bridget and punched him again. This time Peter jumped up and grabbed Clay, dragging him outside, Bridget ignored Brian, who was still laying on the ground, and she sat down next to Kylie, putting her arms around her.

Peter dragged Clay far enough away from the diner and finally let him go "What the hell was that?" Peter asked.

"Did you hear what he was saying!" Clay yelled.

Peter ignored Clay and continued to walk back to the house. Clay stood by himself for a second before following Peter back home.

Bridget held Kylie for a moment and stood up "Let's get you home okay? You didn't need to see that."

Kylie didn't say a word, she just stayed next to Bridget, who walked her home and said goodbye.

Bridget walked to Nathan and Haley's house and walked inside. Nathan and Haley were sitting with peter and Clay at the kitchen table.

"Um hi." Bridget said, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything important.

Haley smiled "Hey sweetheart."

"Am I interrupting something?" Bridget asked.

Nathan shook his head "Actually, we were just talking to Peter about his living arrangements. It's gonna be hard to get him into another foster home after the accident, so we invited him to stay in the pool house."

Bridget smiled at Peter "Well, are you staying?"

Peter looked at all of the Scott's "I really couldn't impose like that."

Haley took a deep breath, still unsure about Peter "You wouldn't be imposing. We'd be more than happy to have you here."

Bridget walked over to Peter "You should stay."

"Yea, you should." Clay agreed.

---------------------------------------------

Bridget ran next door and into the pool house, knocking lightly on the door.

"C'mon in!" Peter called from the guest bedroom.

Bridget opened the door and walked in "Morning." She said as Peter walked out, she had two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Thanks Bridget." He said with a smile.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked, sitting on the couch as Peter buttoned his shirt.

"As I'll ever be." Peter said.

"Did Clay leave already?"

"Yea, he went to go pick up Kylie."

"Do you want a ride?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Yea, that'd be great." He said, grabbing his bag and following her to her Lexus, parked in the driveway.

Bridget pulled up to school and parked. Her and peter got out and walked to the school. There were tons of kids out front, waiting for the first bell to ring.

"So, this is it." Bridget said "Why don't we get you signed in at the main office."

Peter followed Bridget into the office and he got his schedule. Before Peter had a chance to read it, Bridget snatched it out of his hands, making him laugh.

"1. 2. 3. 4 classes together. And lunch." Bridget said happily.

"Yea?" Peter asked, trying not to let her see that he was pretty happy about it too.

"Mhmm." Bridget nodded , as she started to walk towards the lockers.

"Here, I'll carry your books." Peter reached for her books and took them out of her hands.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so this officially sucks." Clay walked up to Bridget's locker, where Bridget and Peter were talking.

"What sucks?" Bridget asked.

"The entire football team is gonna kill me. That's what sucks." Clay whined "Peter, you can have my room. Bridget, you can have whatever you want. I'm not gonna be alive much longer"

"They're not gonna kill you." Peter laughed "You're the one that punched Brian on Saturday.

"That's was one person Peter. We're talking about the entire freakin' football team!" Clay said

Peter laughed and put his arm around Clay "Yea, you're right. You have a plasma in your room, right?"

Bridget laughed and followed the two boys to their first class, which happened to be together. Bridget sat in front of Peter, and Clay sat next to Bridget.

The teacher came in and took attendance "Peter Brady, you're new?" the teacher asked.

Peter nodded "Yea."

"Did you just move here?" the teacher asked.

"Yea, I'm living with the Scott's." Peter answered.

There were whispers around the class, especially from the girls, about the new hot boy.

The next two periods were normal, except for the talking about Peter Brady. At lunch, Peter walked up to Bridget's locker "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yea. Let's wait for Clay." Bridget said with a smile, putting her books in her locker.

"He left early. Kylie wasn't feeling well and he didn't want her to be home by herself. He wanted me to tell you." Peter told her.

Bridget and Peter walked to the cafeteria to get lunch. Peter got a turkey sandwich and a cookie, and Bridget got a salad. Bridget brought him to the seating out back, which overlooked the ocean, there were a lot of kids there, but they found their own small table to sit at.

"My school was nothing like this….when I went." Peter said to Bridget.

"Yea, it's a bit over the top I think. But it's Orange County. All the rich kids go here, and they wouldn't if it didn't look like this." Bridget explained.

"You're talking like you're not a rich kid." Peter said to her, hoping it didn't offend her.

"I am. But not like most of them. I mean, I'm not a self-absorbed bitch."

"Most of the time." Clay said down next to her.

Peter laughed "Good point."

Bridget looked at Clay "I thought you were with Kylie."

"Her mom was there….and she sorta hates me right now, so I left." Clay explained.

"So you came back here to die?" Peter joked.

"Oh no, I have a plan." Clay said, sure of himself "You see Peter, you're the new kid, that everyone around school is talking about. As soon as word gets out that you've been in jail, the football players will be scared of you."

"And how does that help you?" Bridget asked.

"You see Bridget, if Peter never leaves my side, they'll never both me." Clay told them.

"Good plan." Bridget said sarcastically, standing up as they bell rang.

Bridget and Peter said goodbye to Clay and started to walk away.

"Woah! What about the plan!" Clay ran after them.

"I want your room."

"And I want everything else."

"And I don't wanna die!"

Bridget and Peter laughed and Clay followed them back into school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Don't Leave

Thanks for the reviews! So I also found it pretty funny when a few people pointed out Peter Brady and the name choice. I really didn't put the pieces together until someone mentioned it. I got the name from meshing my boyfriend and friend names together hence Peter Brady. Ha, so I wasn't thinking about the Brady Bunch, although that'd be an interesting storyline. Anywho, thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the updates coming!

--rose haley 3

The six Scott's, and Peter, stepped out of the limo at the airport. They dropped off their luggage and walked to the waiting room, sitting down to wait to board the plane.

Bridget had a big smile on her face, she loved planes, and she hadn't been on one in ages. She ran to the window and watched the planes, one by one, take off of the runway. Peter watched her and smiled at how happy she was. He watched her smile fade, though, as Clay walked over and sat down by himself.

She stood up and walked over to him, sitting down "You okay?"

Clay nodded, but Bridget knew he was lying.

"Clay." She said, not taking a nod for an answer. She knew him well, well enough to know every time he lied.

"Have you talk to Kylie today?" he asked

Bridget shook her head "No, she hasn't answered her phone in three days, and when I stopped over her mom said she was sleeping."

"So it's not just me." Clay said, somewhat to himself.

"No, it's not." She said quietly, putting her arm around his shoulder "She's going through something extremely hard, something we can't relate too. And if she wants some space we need to give it to her."

Clay let out a small smile as they made a boarding call for the first class passengers of flight 323.

Bridget jumped up "I call middle!" she yelled, running onto the plane.

Clay and Peter followed her into the plane, Peter sat next to Bridget, and Clay sat in the aisle seat. The adults sat in back of the three kids.

"Don't you love planes Brady?" Bridget asked cheerfully, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and curling up in her warm sweatshirt.

"Actually, I've never been on a plane." Peter told her.

Bridget sat up and stared at him "Never?" she asked, as if everyone in the world had been on a plane before.

"Never."

Bridget stood up "Then you should get the window seat." She nudged him over "It's the best view."

Peter didn't argue and switched seats with Bridget.

The plane took off, and the pilot announced that they would be landing in 6 hours. Peter looked out the window for a while, but as it got dark, he looked around and realized that most everyone was sleeping, except for him and Bridget. Bridget was reading a magazine and glanced up, noticing that Peter was watching her.

Without saying a word, she put her magazine down and placed her head on Peter's shoulder, closing her eyes. He gently placed his arm around her and smiled, before drifting off into his own dream, wondering if it'd be better then what was going on right now.

--------------------------

"Grandma Karen!" Bridget was the first one into the house. She ran into the kitchen, where she knew her grandmother would be.

Karen smiled and Bridget jumped into her arms "Look at you sweetie!" Karen gushed "You look so much older then the last time I saw you!"

"Grandma!" Clay (who was in a better mood than before) held out his arms. Karen hugged him tight, asking him how everything was, not knowing about Kylie's pregnancy.

Karen said hi to her son and daughter-in-law, as well as Nathan and Haley, before noticing the young boy standing quietly against the wall.

"Hi, I'm Peter." Peter said, holding out his hand to Karen.

Karen smiled, unsure of exactly who this boy was "Hi, I'm Karen."

"Karen." Haley said "This is Peter Brady, he's going to be living with us."

Karen was about to speak when a beautiful, tall brunette walked into the room.

"Lucas!" the girl squealed, jumping into Lucas' arms.

"Lily!" Lucas said happily "You look……big." He put his hands on her big belly.

Lily laughed "Yea, I've been told."

After everyone said their hellos, Bridget announced that she was going to take a walk around town. Clay was going to walk to the River Court and shoot some hoops.

Before walking out of the house, Bridget grabbed Peter's hand "C'mon Brady."

Peter and Bridget walked in silence for a bit, and she turned into an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"Follow me." Bridget pulled him further down the alleyway and opened up a back door with her bobby pin, walking up a steep flight of stairs. Peter didn't ask, he just followed. When she reached the door at the top she opened it up and walked out onto the rooftop. Peter looked around and there was a small miniature golf course, decorated in a child's design and Christmas lights all over.

"My dad and Aunt Haley made this when they were kids. No one except them and Clay and I know about it. Whenever we visited Clay and I would come up here all the time." Bridget explained, sitting on the edge of the roof.

Peter sat next to her, before motioning to Clay, who was sitting on the other side of the roof.

"Yea, I know he'd be there." Bridget said "He never tells the adults when he comes here, it's where he comes to think when we're here." Then she looked at Clay "C'mere Clay."

Clay paused a second before walking over and sitting next to Bridget. She lifted her arms and put them around both boy's shoulders.

"Listen, both of you need to understand something." She said seriously as both boys looked at her "I know the past week has sucked and everything that has been going on has sucked, but we can't just sit around and brood because the truth is, it's just life, there's really nothing to be afraid of, it's all gonna work out and there's a plan for all of us, even if it might not be what we expected."

Then the three just sat there until it started to rain "All right, let's get back." Bridget said, standing up "We're gonna get soaked."

Clay didn't stand up though "I'm gonna hang here for a few more minutes, I'll meet you guys back there."

Peter followed Bridget, but before he left, he took off his jacket and handed it to Clay, who didn't have a jacket.

"Thanks." Clay said as Peter walked away.

Peter and Bridget walked along the street until Bridget turned "Let's walk along the river." She took his hand "We're soaked already, a little bit more isn't gonna hurt us."

Peter smiled and followed her down to the river and they sat on a bench, looking at all of the boats in the harbor.

'I'm glad you came." Bridget told him, wiping her wet hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm glad I came too." He told her truthfully, looking at her smile, which faded early on in the trip "You okay?"

"Yea. Why?"

"You've been so worried about Clay, I don't think you realized that you haven't been yourself either." He answered.

"You don't even know me." She snapped "You've been here for a week."

Peter didn't know why she got so offended "I know I don't know everything about you, but I do know that you're the happiest girl I've ever met. So when you're not happy I know something's wrong." When she didn't say anything he continued "And Bridget…..I'd really like to know more about you."

"I'd like to learn more about you too." She said quietly "I'm sorry I snapped at you….I'm just not used to hanging out with someone that cares about me….well other than Clay….and he's my cousin. But you really care, but I'm not good at letting people in. I'm sorry."

Peter raised his hand ad gently grazed her face "It's okay. I have time. I really like you Bridget."

"What if you leave?" she asked "I hate when people leave."

"I signed the papers, so did Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I'm not going anywhere." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She just smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. Not a small kiss, but the kind of kiss two people share when they are falling hard.


End file.
